love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Muse's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~
μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ là đĩa DVD/Blu-ray của μ's biểu diễn hòa nhạc trực tiếp tại sân khấu Saitama Super Arena vào ngày 31 tháng 1 và ngày 1 tháng 2, năm 2015. Phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 9 năm 2015. Ngoài ra, ngày tổ chức buổi Live này của nhóm chính là ngày sinh nhật của Kusuda Aina (1 tháng 2), chính là diễn viên lồng tiếng của Toujou Nozomi. Buổi hòa nhạc được chiếu trực tiếp tới rạp chiếu phim trên khắp Nhật Bản, cũng như Đài Loan, Hồng Kông, Hàn Quốc, Singapore, Thái Lan và Indonesia. Với sự giúp đỡ từ LoveEcho! Subs, nhân viên Wikia chúng tôi đã sử dụng để làm ra EN sub cho buổi hòa nhạc trên Mega and MediaFire. Danh sách các bài hát được biểu diễn Ngày 1 đĩa 2 (disc 1) # Opening # Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (それは僕たちの奇跡) bởi μ’s # Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (僕らは今のなかで) bởi μ’s # MC 1 # Music S.T.A.R.T!! bởi μ’s # Yume no Tobira (ユメノトビラ) bởi μ’s # MC 2 # Takaramonozu (タカラモノズ) bởi μ’s # Shangri-La Shower bởi μ’s # MC (KotoHonoUmi) # Love wing bell bởi Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki, Ayase Eli, Toujou Nozomi,Yazawa Nico # MC 3 # Dancing stars on me! bởi μ’s # MC 4 # Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! (もぎゅっと"love"で接近中!) bởi μ’s # COLORFUL VOICE bởi μ’s # Eien Friends (永遠フレンズ?) bởi Printemps # MC (Printemps) # Nightingale Love Song by Printemps # Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku (秋のあなたの空遠く) bởi lily white # MC (lily white) # Futari Happiness (ふたりハピネス) bởi lily white # Trouble Busters bởi BiBi # MC (BiBi) # Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan (冬がくれた予?) bởi BiBi # Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai short ver. (輝夜の城で踊りたい) bởi μ’s # Datte Datte Aa Mujou (だってだって噫無情)bởi μ’s # Snow halation bởi µ's # Wonderful Rush bởi μ’s # MC 5 # No brand girls bởi µ's # KiRa-KiRa Sensation! bởi µ's Ngày 1 đĩa 2 (disc 2) # START:DASH!! bởi μ’s # Happy maker! bởi μ’s # Oh,Love&Peace! bởi μ’s # Dreamin' Go! Go!! bởi μ’s # MC 6 # Donna Toki mo Zutto (どんなときもずっと) bởi μ’s # Finale BONUS FOOTAGE # Intermission Drama A # Intermission Drama B # Intermission Drama C # Love Live! The Miracle of μ's Music Part 1 (ラブライブ！μ's音楽の軌跡 Part1) # Love Live! The Miracle of μ's Music Part 2 (ラブライブ！μ's音楽の軌跡 Part2) # "Love Live! μ's Go→Go! LoveLive！2015～Dream Sensation!～" Encore Animation 0201 Ver. (「ラブライブ！μ's Go→Go! LoveLive！2015～Dream Sensation!～ 」 アンコールアニメーション 0131Ver.) Ngày 2 đĩa 1 (disc 1) # Opening # Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (それは僕たちの奇跡) bởi μ’s # Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (僕らのLIVE 君とのLIFE) bởi μ’s # MC 1 # Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! (夏色えがおで1,2,Jump!) bởi μ’s # Yume no Tobira (ユメノトビラ) bởi μ’s # MC 2 # Takaramonozu (タカラモノズ) bởi μ’s # Shangri-La Shower by μ’s # Shiawase Iki no SMILING! (シアワセ行きのSMILING!) bởi Kousaka Honoka # Zurui yo Magnetic today (ずるいよMagnetic today) bởi Nishikino Maki, Yazawa Nico # Kururin MIRACLE (くるりんMIRACLE) bởi Hoshizora Rin # Storm in Lover bởi Sonoda Umi, Ayase Eli # Moshimo Kara Kitto (もしもからきっと) bởi Toujou Nozomi # Suki desu ga Suki desu ka? (好きですが好きですか？) bởi Minami Kotori, Koizumi Hanayo # Susume→Tomorrow (ススメ→トゥモロウ) bởi Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori # Love wing bell by Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki, Ayase Eli, Toujou Nozomi, Yazawa Nico # MC 3 # Dancing stars on me! bởi μ’s # MC 4 # Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! (もぎゅっと"love"で接近中!) bởi μ’s # Soshite Saigo no Peeji ni Wa (そして最後のページには) bởi μ’s # Snow halation bởi µ's # Wonderful Rush bởi μ’s # MC 5 # No brand girls bởi µ's # KiRa-KiRa Sensation! bởi µ's Ngày 2 đĩa 2 (disc 2) # Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (僕らは今のなかで) bởi μ’s # MC 6 # SENTIMENTAL StepS bởi μ’s # MC 7 # Happy maker! bởi μ’s # Oh,Love&Peace! bởi μ’s # Dreamin' Go! Go!! bởi μ’s # MC 8 # Aishiteru Banzai! piano ver. (愛してるばんざーい!) bởi μ’s # Donna Toki mo Zutto (どんなときもずっと) bởi μ’s # Finale BONUS FOOTAGE # Intermission Drama A # Intermission Drama B # Intermission Drama C # Love Live! The Miracle of μ's Music Part 1 (ラブライブ！μ's音楽の軌跡 Part1) # Love Live! The Miracle of μ's Music Part 2 (ラブライブ！μ's音楽の軌跡 Part2) # "Love Live! μ's Go→Go! LoveLive！2015～Dream Sensation!～" Encore Animation 0201 Ver. (「ラブライブ！μ's Go→Go! LoveLive！2015～Dream Sensation!～ 」 アンコールアニメーション 0201Ver.) Thông tin bên lề *Chữ Go→Go! đứng trước có thể là một sự chơi chữ vì số năm trong tiếng Nhật là , cũng như đây là buổi hòa nhạc live solo thứ năm của họ. *Các hình ảnh của Nico và Maki được hiển thị trên xe đẩy vòng quanh sân khấu trong lúc biểu diễn bài Zurui yo Magnetic today được vẽ bởi Tokui Sora và Pile tương ứng ( Tokui Sora vẽ Nico và Pile vẽ Maki)http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm25658540 *Họ đã tổ chức sinh nhật lần thứ 26 cho Kusuda Aina vào ngày thứ hai trong phần MC 4, ngay sau bài Dancing stars on me !.Và Nozomi là center trong bài Dancing stars on me ! Video PV ngày 1 = |-| PV ngày 2 =